


Leaving The Dursleys

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Child Harry, Child Neglect, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban and finds out that Vernon and Petunia have been abusing and mistreating his beloved seven year old Godson; Harry Potter. Warning there will be Child abuse.. Bad Dumbles, Good Blacks and Child Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: the characters and places do not belong to me they belong to J.K Rowling, I am just using them in a way she didn't. This story contains child abuse.)

**Chapter One: Running away.  
**

 The late September sun was setting on the immaculate lawns of Privet Drive, everything seemed perfectly normal, except in one house, number four. A Mercedes had just pulled into number four's drive, and a large beefy man, with hardly any neck and an equally large moustache eased himself out of his brand new car. Vernon Dursley then proceeded to let himself into the house. When they entered the living-room, Vernon saw his large, seven year old son Dudley watching a program on the television. Petunia then proceeded to tell Vernon about what had happened earlier that day; where Harry had somehow, mysteriously broken Dudley's favourite remote-control car, after Harry had shouted at Dudley to stop doing something, and that he is now in his cupboard, but not before Petunia herself had shouted at him and hit him around the head and with a promise that Vernon would know as soon as he came home from work.

During Petunia's recount on what had happened earlier that day, Vernon's face had gone redder and redder with each recollection and now his face was a nasty, sickly colour of puce and the vein in his right temple was throbbing almost painfully. Vernon then growled out, "How dare that nasty, ungrateful freak do that to my son, he will pay dearly for that. Petunia, dear, fetch my largest and thickest leather belt, it is time that toe-rag is punished properly."

Petunia nodded and hurried off upstairs, to fetch Vernon's largest and thickest leather belt from their bedroom. She returned a few seconds later with said belt in hand and, seeing her husband waiting outside the living-room door, handed it to him she then turned and entered the living-room, there was no need for her to punish the boy, and Vernon can do a well enough job of that on his own, she thought. She then shut the door behind her and sat on the sofa to watch the television with Dudley.

 

After Vernon heard the living-room door close, he proceeded down the hall to the cupboard under the stairs. He wrenched the door of the cupboard open to see Harry looking at him with large fear-filled emerald-green eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry u-uncle V-Vernon." Harry stammered.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT BOY!" roared uncle Vernon. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO DUDLEY, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE CREATURE!” Vernon continued and lifted the belt threateningly at Harry. Harry then tried to back away from his uncle, but with no such luck as the cupboard under the stairs was tiny. Vernon punched Harry in the ribs when he saw that Harry was trying to back away from him. The force of his uncle's punch made Harry gasp out in pain and to curl up into a ball, which unfortunately gave his uncle access to his back. Vernon then brought the belt down onto Harry's extremely small back, making Harry scream in pain. This only made Vernon hit Harry harder with the belt, he carried on doing this three or four times getting harder with each hit, with only Harry's cries and sobs to stop and the crack of the belt as Vernon raised it in the air to strike again breaking the silence. Harry could feel a warm substance seeping through his extremely baggy and faded shirt and he knew his back was bleeding profusely. Vernon then used the buckle of the belt on Harry's small ankles, and after he finished with the belt he put it into his pocket. Harry should have known that it wasn't over so soon, because Vernon then proceeded to punch every bit of Harry he could reach. After two and a half hours, or so it felt like to Harry, Vernon stopped punching him and Harry chanced a glance at his uncle. "If you ever do anything...anything at all, again to Dudley or anything to our possessions, I promise you boy, your punishment will be much, much worse, and to make sure you don't do anything again, we will continue with this after dinner." the brute of a man promised.

 

With that said he exited the cupboard and went to join his wife and son in the living-room to watch the television. Harry knew then that he couldn't stay here. He forced his aching body to get up off the small fraying bed, and reach for the old rucksack that was on the shelf above his bed. He then packed his old and fraying blanket into the rucksack, and then reached for the book that was under the bed, (he had taken it from Dudley's second bedroom the other day), and packed that into the rucksack as well. Harry Potter was an unusual boy: he didn't have any friends thanks to Dudley and his gang, he didn't have anything belongings to Harry only his blanket which he had had for as long as he could remember-but he also made strange things happen around him like earlier that day.

But he liked reading and spent most of his time reading and spending his lunch and break times in the library teaching himself to read as he knew his aunt and uncle would never teach him, but he also knew that while at school Dudley and his friends would never set foot in the library so he was safe, while he was in there. He then pulled on some fading old socks, and trainers with their souls peeling from their uppers, carefully put the rucksack onto his back, wincing as it made contact with the fresh wounds he had just obtained. He then pulled on some fading old socks, and trainers with their souls peeling from their uppers, carefully put the rucksack onto his back, wincing as it made contact with the fresh wounds he had just obtained, and, quietly as he could, opened the door to the cupboard and crept out, carefully shutting it so it didn't make a sound, otherwise he would be in even more trouble.

 

 He carefully crept down the hall to the front door, his heart beating almost painfully in his chest. He had reached the front door, and, pausing to listen to see if his aunt, uncle or cousin were coming out of the living-room, quietly opened the door, thankful that uncle Vernon always had the television on extremely loud so they wouldn't hear the front door clicking in the lock.

He then began his walk up Privet Drive. Night had already fallen and all of the street lamps were making everything glow amber in the early evening. He could see Mrs Figg's house opposite, but he wasn't stopping there. He carried on up the street without knowing where he was or where he was going, he carried on until he came to a fork in the road. Up the right path he thought he could hear the distant rumble of passing cars; however he didn't want anyone to see him and take him back to the Dursleys, so he took the left path.

The chilly wind decided to make itself known on the early September evening and he wrapped his arms around his small frame, trying to keep himself warm. He wished his overly baggy and faded shirt was warmer than what it was. His cuts on his back and ankles were stinging in the cold, as well as his split lip but he ignored it and pushed his broken glasses further up his nose.

He carried on up the path and could see a park that had a swing park at the edge of it. He almost ran to the park and carefully sat down on the swing; he placed his rucksack on the ground and coiled his small arms around the chains of the swing. How long he sat there he did not know, but he was brought back to his surroundings by a twig cracking and he realised he was not alone and that there was someone else there just standing outside his range of vision.


	2. The Meeting In The Park

** Chapter Two: The Meeting in the Park. **

 

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he realised it was a large, shaggy black dog, that was just outside his range of vision, but now it was slowly making its way towards Harry. "Hey, there it's all right I'm not going to hurt you." Harry called calmly to the dog. The dog made its way towards Harry, until it was right in front of him. Harry cautiously reached out his hand to stroke the dog, when the dog did nothing; Harry started scratching the dog's ears, the dog barked happily, and then started licking Harry's fingers, making him laugh for the first time in ages or perhaps years.

After the dog had finished licking Harry's fingers, Harry looked at the dog to see that its fur was all matted. "Don't you have anywhere to go either?" Harry asked the dog. The dog then gave Harry what looked like to Harry at least, a concerned and confused look. "I ran away from my aunt and uncle's house." Harry said shivering. He then opened the old rucksack, and pulled out his old and ragged blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders in hope it would warm him up, even if only a little, but to no avail.

 

The look on the dog's face proceeded to deepen, which confused Harry but he was happy to have someone to talk to, that didn't shout at him or hit him, even if it was a dog. "I ran away because of my uncle, he hates me, and he h-h-hit me 'cause I had accidently broken Dudley's favourite remote-control car. I didn't mean to I got mad at Dudley 'cause he kept hitting me, so I shouted at him, then the car broke. Aunt Petunia came in and shouted at me and hit me over the head, and locked me in the cupboard under the stairs, with a promise that she was going to tell Uncle Vernon. I told her I was sorry and I wouldn't do it again, but she didn't believe me. Then uncle Vernon came home he was so mad, it was scary I told him I was sorry and he didn't listen, and said I was a freak, then he..." Harry trailed off with tears rolling down his face. The dog then looked at the crying boy in front of it that looked hardly older than four years old. The dog's body and limbs started to lengthen and Harry sat looking at the dog in shock. But the dog was not there anymore, instead was a very skinny man, with dirty robes, haunted grey eyes and shoulder length, and matted black hair. Harry was so shocked, he had just seen a dog turn into man right in front of him, maybe uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were right maybe he was a freak, no, there was no maybe about it, he **was** a freak.

 

As he stared at the gaunt-faced man, the shock started to wear off and instead it was replaced by fear. Harry quickly got up of the swing, to quickly that he lost his balance and stumbled, the man with the gaunt face caught Harry before he fell, Harry winced as the man touched just before his shoulder and the man let go. Harry picked up his rucksack and started to back away from the man. "Harry, wait." The man called. Harry froze where he stood, shocked that this stranger knew his name, as he didn't tell the dog his name.

"H-How d-do y-you k-know m-my n-name?" Harry hesitantly asked the stranger fear shinning brightly in his emerald eyes.

 

"Yes, Harry. I know your name because I'm your Godfather." The man replied. Harry stared at the man in shock; he had a Godfather, why didn't his aunt or uncle tell him. "I-I have a-a Godfather." Harry stammered. "Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon didn't tell me, they are my only family since mummy and daddy died in that car crash, when I was a baby 'cause daddy was driving when he was drunk, and I-I ended up with this weird scar." Harry said, showing the man his lightning-bolt scar.

The man looked extremely angry after Harry told him that Vernon and Petunia had lied. Harry started backing away from the man, fear written clear on his face. "Harry, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at your aunt and uncle for not telling you the truth. Your mum and dad, did not die in a car crash, and your dad would never drink-drive, he would never ever, endanger yours or your mum's life like that. They were the kindest and most caring people I have ever met and they loved you very much, Harry." The man said. "And my name is Sirius Black and your parents named me your Godfather when you were born."

"Y-You k-knew m-mummy a-and d-daddy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we went to school together, it's a special school called Hogwarts, and it's for witches and wizards." Sirius said.

"Uncle Vernon said, 'there's no such thing as magic'." Harry said hesitantly.

"Your uncle lied to you, magic is real, that's why I was able to turn into a dog, your father was a wizard and he was also my best friend, your mother was a witch, and you Harry, are a wizard like me and your father." Sirius explained gently.

"I'm not a wizard like you or daddy; I'm a worthless, unloved and unwanted freak." Harry said sadly.

Sirius was shocked by what Harry had just said, and he rushed to correct the boy, but also to reassure him. "Harry, don't you dare say that. Your aunt and uncle are horrible people for saying that to you, and it's not true. You are wanted and loved and you're a wizard Harry. And you are not worthless or a freak, they should've never of said that to you." Sirius said.

"No, I'm not wanted or loved and I am a worthless freak, 'cause I have only them and they just..." Harry trailed off, tears re-filling his eyes.

Sirius walked towards the small child and gave him a hug. "Harry, you are not worthless and you are defiantly not a freak. I love you, you are my Godson and I'm sorry I haven't been around before, I've...I've been away, but I'm here now and I want you, I want to take care of you."

"Y-you l-love me and y-you want to take care of me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry I do. And…I was wondering how old are you?"

"I-I'm seven." Harry replied pulling back from Sirius, wincing a bit because the wind made his wounds on his back and ankles sting. Sirius felt even more anger towards the Dursleys as he saw Harry wince, and by Harry looking three years younger than he should. But then he remembered what Harry had told him when he was Padfoot. _Aunt Petunia locked me in the cupboard under the stairs_. Realisation then hit him that this was not a new occurrence; it happened often. Anger bubble up inside of him but he kept his expression blank, so as not to scare Harry further

 

"Harry, I will prove you are a wizard. Have you ever made anything happen when you were angry or scared? You already told me about your cousin's toy car." Sirius said. Harry thought about it for a moment, then he nodded, "A few weeks ago I turned my teachers hair blue 'cause she was shouting at me about breaking a ruler, but it wasn't me it was Dudley, and uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia are already mad at me 'cause I somehow ended up on the roof of the school kitchens."

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked shock evident in his voice.

"I-I don't know, it was a few days ago, when I was running away from Dudley and his gang, and I went to jump behind the bins outside the kitchen, and then I was suddenly on the chimney." Harry replied nervously, looking down at his feet.

"It doesn't matter Harry, I'm not mad at you, how about you come with me." Sirius said gently.

"W-where a-are y-you taking me? A-are you taking me back to the Dursleys? I don't want to go back there, they've probably already noticed I'm gone 'cause uncle Vernon said he w-was going t-to h-hit m-me a-again a-after d-dinner." Harry said starting to panic.

Sirius knelt down in front of Harry and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Calm down Harry, I'm not taking you back there. You are never going back there not if I have a say in it."

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"I promise you Harry, you are not going back there. I was going to ask if you wanted to come and live with me at my house." Sirius asked standing up. Harry thought about it, he knew he shouldn't go with Sirius as he was practically a stranger, and you should never go with strangers. But there was something about Sirius; it was as though he recognised him from somewhere, and then he remembered Sirius said he knew him when he was a baby so that must be it. And even though everything Sirius had told him was unbelievable and very strange, Harry couldn't help trusting him, the first person he felt he could trust, as the teachers at school no longer believed him, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had seen to that.

"O-okay." Harry hesitantly said.

 

"Alright, then." Sirius said smiling encouragingly at Harry. He then took Harry's rucksack and put it onto his own back and then held his left hand out to Harry, while he took his wand out of his pocket of his robes. Harry stared at the long piece of wood in Sirius' hand. "W-what is that, S-Sirius?" he asked uncertainly. Sirius smiled that Harry had said his name. "This, Harry, is a wand; all witches and wizards have them. You get a wand when you turn eleven. And I will take you to get yours when you turn eleven."

"Okay." Harry said, and then he hesitantly fitted his extremely small hand into Sirius' larger one. "Now, Harry I want you to hold onto my hand very tightly and do not let go. Okay?" Sirius said. Harry nodded in reply and squeezed Sirius' hand tighter. Sirius then raised his wand, and everything went dark, and it felt like they were being squeezed through a tight tube and being pushed in every direction, Harry could still feel Sirius' hand, which Harry thought was sort of reassuring. A few moments alter the darkness and the feeling of being sucked through a tight tube vanished.

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and blinked a few times and noticed that he was no longer standing in the park near Privet Drive, but standing in the middle of what looked like a town square on a patch of unkempt grass holding Sirius' hand, with large imposing houses around them, even though some had a broken window or two and some had bin-bags on the steps, they were still quite imposing, well to Harry at least. Then what happened had just happened caught up with Harry and he had to take several deep breaths to stop himself from being sick. Sirius looked down at Harry with concern shinning in his eyes hand squeezed Harry's hand comfortingly. "Are you okay Harry?" Harry nodded his head still taking deep shuddering breaths. "It's alright, it will soon pass I promise, it's just a side-effect to Apparating." Sirius said soothingly, he then reached down and picked Harry up and held him to his chest in a tight hug. Sirius felt Harry wince, which caused Sirius to frown but he didn't release his hold on Harry until his breathing was back to normal. Sirius placed Harry on the ground and took Harry's small hand in his again and turned to the houses. "Welcome, Harry, to Grimmauld Place." Sirius said looking down at his small Godson.


	3. Grimmauld Place

** Chapter Three: Grimmauld Place. **

 

Sirius led his Godson across the road and onto the path opposite the houses eleven and thirteen. Harry looked to his left and saw number ten was next to number eleven, but there was no number twelve, he then turned hesitantly to Sirius to ask why there was no number twelve, when Sirius said, "Wait a minute, Harry." Harry nodded then turned back to the houses and gasped. Right in the gap in between numbers eleven and thirteen, an house, a real house was actually growing there and was pushing numbers eleven and thirteen aside.

A few seconds later the house had fully materialised and Harry saw it had a golden number twelve on the door. Harry's mouth was hanging open and Sirius chuckled at him, effectively making Harry close his mouth. "W-wouldn't anyone of noticed that?" Harry asked.

“No, Muggles can't see this house, not many wizards and witches can either. They can only see this house if I tell them where it is." Sirius replied. "It's surrounded with Protection Charms."

“What are Muggles?” Harry asked interested.

 

"It's what we call people who don't have a drop of Magical blood in them, like your Aunt, Uncle and cousin." Sirius replied leading Harry up the steps to the front door, which Harry noticed had no letter box, or a keyhole, instead it just had a door bell and a knocker that was in the shape of a large silver snake. "Muggles are not very nice; well..." Harry paused for a moment before continuing. "Not all of them just my aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, my cousin Dudley and his gang are not very nice." Harry said sadly.

"Don't worry Prongslet; you will _never_ be seeing any of them again." Sirius said soothingly, but inside his blood was boiling with rage, at the unspoken words of Harry's treatment with the Dursleys. "Why did you call me Prongslet?" Harry asked. "Well," Sirius said crouching down on the step next to Harry and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Your dad, James was my best friend and his nickname to me and my other best friend Remus was Prongs, and as you are his son your nickname is Prongslet, I used to call you it when you were a baby, to tease Lily and James."

"Did they have a nickname for you and what about your other friend Remus?" Harry asked quietly. "My nickname is Padfoot, as I can turn into a dog and Remus' nickname is Moony." Sirius replied. "Okay." Harry said, and then he hesitantly gave Sirius a hug which Sirius returned at full measure. "Now Harry, I want you to stay very close to me when we enter the house as I haven't lived in this house for years and I don't know what state it will be in, even though my mother only died a few years ago, but she was going mad so it might be in a horrible state, so don't touch anything, okay?" Sirius said sternly.

 

Harry nodded, and Sirius stood up again and took hold of Harry's hand. He then took his wand out of his pocket and touched the door with it. From inside they could hear the sound of the locks magically unlocking. Sirius opened the door, making sure he had a firm grip on Harry's hand. They entered the hallway, Harry keeping very close to Sirius' side, once they were both inside, the door closed behind them and they were plunged into darkness. Sirius waved his wand and all the lamps in the hall flickered into life, even the candelabra above them which also had snakes on it, golden this time and flickered to live. They then noticed that the dark green carpet was fraying, the wallpaper peeling, and that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and that there was also wax and cobweb hanging from the snake candelabra. Sirius sighed and pulled Harry closer to him, and waved his wand again, this time making the dust, wax and cobwebs disappear. "That will have to do for now I suppose." Sirius mumbled. "Come on Harry lets go upstairs." He then led Harry towards the stairs, as they were walking up the first flight of stairs, they noticed the elf heads on the wall and Sirius made a noise of disgust, and pulled Harry even closer to him.

When they were on the first floor, Harry noticed long black hangings on the wall up ahead on his right, which flew open as they got closer. It revealed an extremely old woman dressed in black, she then began screaming. "HOW DARE YOU RETURN TO THIS HOUSE, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR?"

Sirius felt Harry jump back in fright, and held his hand tighter. "SHUT UP! YOU MISERABLE OLD HAG! YOU PUT YOURSELF ON THE WALL!" Sirius shouted in disgust, he then pointed his wand at the portrait, there was a jet of red light and the portrait fell silent and the hangings fell back into place.

"S-Sirius w-why w-was t-that p-portrait s-screaming?" Harry asked. Sirius turned to face Harry and noticed he was pale and he was shaking, and drew him into a hug. "It's alright Prongslet that was just a portrait of my mad old mother." Sirius explained. "Come on lets carry on upstairs." He then led Harry up to the very last landing of the house. There were two doors on this floor, one that Sirius' name on the door and the other one that had his brother's name on the door. 'Regulus Arcturus Black', Sirius then led Harry into Regulus' old room.

 

Sirius waved his wand making the lamps flicker on, he waved it for a second time and all the dust and cobwebs disappeared from every surface including the bed. All the furniture in the room was made of a rich, dark mahogany wood, including the beds frame, bedside table, wardrobe, desk and chair and the bookshelf which was on the opposite wall to the door. Near the large windows, the desk, chair and wardrobe were on the wall opposite the small king-sized bed. The wallpaper was green and silver; there was also a Slytherin banner and some yellowing newspaper clippings above the bed, in the beds headboard the Black Family motto 'Toujours Pur' was engraved into it.

On the wall above the desk was an old photograph with seven people all dressed in long green robes and all holding a broomstick each, Harry gasped, the reason for him gasping because when he looked at it the people in the photo were actually moving. Sirius smiled down at his shocked Godson, "That Harry is a photo of my brother and his Quidditch team at Hogwarts,"

At Harry's confused look, Sirius explained further. "Quidditch is a wizards sport played on brooms, it's sort of like football in the Muggle World, it's what we play at Hogwarts but it can be played professionally. The photo is moving because all photos in the Wizarding World move, unlike in the Muggle World where they stay still. I think its better when they move, makes them more interesting to look at." Sirius explained. "I like it better when they move too, Sirius." Harry said smiling up at his Godfather.

 

Sirius liked it when Harry smiled and the fact that he was making Harry smile it made me feel happier than he had felt in a long time, Harry's smile seemed to be infectious as Sirius himself couldn't help but smile at the little boy who was still clinging to his hand.

Sirius took off Harry's rucksack and placed it on the floor by the desk, Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk, Sirius crouched down in front of Harry so they were at eye-level and said, "Harry, this used to be my brother's room, but now it is yours, my room is just opposite this room. I want you to stay in here, while I go down to the kitchen and see if there is anything to eat. I want you to stay in here because this house hasn't been lived in for years, and some rooms might not be habitable and I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Okay?"

Harry didn't want to stay in here by himself he wanted to stay with Sirius, but by the look on his Godfather's face, told Harry why Sirius didn't want him going into the other rooms, so Harry nodded his understanding to Sirius. "Good boy." Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair and making him smile. "You can sleep in here and tomorrow we can clean up this house together, as a team." Harry nodded enthusiastically; he liked the sound of that. The idea of helping Sirius it made him think that they were a team, and he liked the sound of that.

Sirius couldn't understand why Harry was so enthusiastic about staying in Regulus' Slytherin bedroom, when his Gryffindor bedroom was much cooler and he told Harry this, making the small child laugh. "I'm not staying in here 'cause of that Sirius, your bedroom sound better, but you said I could help you tomorrow, that means you want me and you said we could be a team." Harry said shyly.

 

Sirius smiled sadly at the small boy in front of him, he then pulled Harry onto his lap into a tight hug. "We are a team Harry, and I do want you, I love you and I'm going to take care of you." Harry nodded into Sirius' shoulder. "Sirius?" Harry asked his voice, muffled by Sirius' clothes. "Yes, Prongslet?" Sirius asked curiously, he was surprised Harry had taken to him so quickly when he hardly knows him, Sirius doubted that Harry remembered him from when he was a baby, but then Sirius thought he might otherwise he might not of taken to him so quickly.

"What are Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Harry asked his head still buried in Sirius' shoulder. Sirius pulled back slightly so he could see Harry's face. "You know I told you about Hogwarts." Sirius said, when he saw Harry's nod he continued. "Well, Gryffindor and Slytherin are two of the school houses, there's four. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I, Remus, your mother and father were all in Gryffindor and in the same year, my brother who was a year younger than me was in Slytherin." Sirius replied. Harry nodded and Sirius gave him one last hug and placed him back in the chair, while smiling lovingly at the small boy who he has always loved as his own son. "Right, I'm going to go down to the kitchens to see if there is anything to eat, I want you to stay in this room." Sirius said sternly, Harry nodded and Sirius got up off the floor. He smiled reassuringly at his Godson and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He then made his way down stairs towards the kitchen.

 

 

 

Once Sirius had entered the kitchen he waved his wand to restore some light to the depressing desolate kitchen. After the light had been restored, Sirius then noticed that the kitchen was in even worse shape than the hallways, or Regulus' bedroom. He then noticed that by one of the cupboard doors there was something that looked liked Doxy droppings. Sirius walked across the kitchen to one of the cupboards and took out a large jug and two glasses, after cleaning them with a powerful 'Scorgify', he entered the pantry on the other side of the kitchen, and started looking for something to eat and drink. Sirius then noticed that there was some orange juice and some crusty rolls, it wasn't much but at least it was something. He waved his wand to make sure they were fit to eat and drink, and realised they had an 'Ever-lasting Charm' on them. He picked them up and some plates (after cleaning them is the same way as the jug and cups) and made his way out of the pantry and the kitchen and started making his way back upstairs to Harry, he didn't want to leave Harry on his own, but he also didn't want a Doxy to bite him and their venom could be deadly to such a small child like Harry, and by the looks of the Doxy droppings in the kitchen there was definitely an infestation, but he put it from his mind for now he would deal with them in the morning, while Harry was still asleep. He also made a mental note to check the other rooms in the morning for any more infestations.

 

Meanwhile, back in Regulus' old bedroom, Harry was sitting at the desk looking around the room, Harry was sitting at the desk looking around the room, and he noticed that the bookshelf on the other side of the room was full to bursting with books. He slowly got out of the chair and started walking slowly towards the book shelf. When suddenly there was a loud pop, right before the book shelf and the strangest creature Harry had ever seen before appeared. It had large bat-like ears, a snout-like nose, large yellow tennis-ball shaped eyes and its skin seemed to hang of it in wrinkly folds. Before, Harry could do anything the strange creature turned around and saw Harry and fixed him with his large yellowed-eyed stare. But then it spoke and its voice shocked Harry as it sounded like a Bull frogs croak. "What is this boy doing in Master Regulus' room, Kreacher doesn't know." The creature croaked, taking a step towards Harry, who took a step backwards. "Kreacher, will stop this filthy thief from taking any of Master Regulus' things, if he has, if has taken anything. Oh, Kreacher will make the thief pay." It then snapped its fingers and then to Harry shock he found he couldn't move a muscle.

 

Fear was quickly filling Harry, he wished Sirius was here, the creature then took another step towards Harry, and then Harry started shouting for Sirius. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. SIRIUS!" Harry screamed at the top of his voice, he couldn't stop his voice from shaking as the fear and panic reached an ultimate high now. A few seconds later the bedroom door burst open, and Sirius came in with his wand raised, he also seemed to be panting, and evidently he had run up the stairs. He then noticed that Kreacher had closed the gap between him and Harry. "KREACHER!" Sirius shouted. "LET HARRY GO!"

"Kreacher will not let the thief go, Kreacher found him here and if he has stolen anything Kreacher will make him pay." croaked the creature.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Sirius roared. "HE IS MY GODSON, NOT A THIEF. NOW. LET. HIM. GO!" Kreacher gave Sirius a nasty look, before clicking his fingers; he then disappeared with a very large crack. Sirius placed the rolls, plates, glasses and the jug down on the desk and walked over o Harry.

 

"Are you okay Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly. Harry nodded fear still etched on his face, and Sirius drew him into a tight loving, calming hug. "I'm so sorry Harry." Sirius apologised. "I-its o-okay, Sirius." Harry replied. Sirius sat Harry down in the chair at the desk and handed Harry his roll, while Sirius poured them both some orange juice, Harry turned to Sirius. "What was that?" "That Harry was Kreacher the house-elf that lives here, they're meant to keep the house clean, and make food and stuff like that Merlin knows what Kreacher has been doing instead." Sirius replied.

Now that they had finished eating, the lights in the room and gotten brighter, Sirius was able to clearly see the state his Godson was in, his glasses were held together with a lot of cello-tape, he had a black eye and it also looked like he had a split lip. "Harry how did you get the black eye and the split lip, and how did your glasses get broken?" Sirius asked concerned. Harry bowed his head and looked at his hands that were clasped tightly in his lap. "My cousin Dudley and his gang p-played t-there f-favourite g-game 'H-Harry H-hunting'." Harry replied quietly, so quietly Sirius had to strain to hear him.

 

Sirius was angry, no he was more than angry he was fucking pissed at the barbaric game Harry's cousin and his friends play and _on_ Harry as well. He then remembered what Harry had told him earlier that evening. "H-has your uncle ever hit you Harry?" Harry nodded; Sirius took a deep breath trying to get his temper under control before asking again. "W-where has he hit you?" Sirius couldn't stop his voice from shaking as he wished that none of this was true and that Harry wasn't abused, but he knew Harry wasn't lying to him.

"He punched me a few times, a-and t-then h-he u-used h-his b-belt." Harry said in between sobs. Sirius took an intake of breath as he was trying to calm himself down for Harry's sake as his temper was already bubbling below the surface waiting to be let out. "Where..." Sirius cleared his throat then tried again; he was going to murder that Muggle for even thinking of laying a sausage like finger on his precious little Godson. "Where did h-he u-use the b-belt?"

"H-he…used it on…on my b-back…a-and m-my a-ankles." Harry replied through his steadily rising sobs. Sirius pulled his sobbing Godson into his arms trying to calm him down a little before he asked to see how deep the cuts were so he could clean them. After a good ten minutes Harry had calmed down enough so Sirius placed Harry back into the chair and asked his next question, even though he hated himself for making Harry this upset but he knew he had to do it in order to clean them to stop them getting infected.

 

"Can…can you show me please, it's just so I can clean them. Please Harry." Sirius asked gently, his voice betraying the anger he felt deep inside him at what Vernon Dursley had done to his little boy. Harry nodded with fresh tears running down his face. He then took off old and battered trainers and socks, then he rolled the baggy trouser leg up five times just so Sirius could see both of his ankles which had deep, fresh cuts on them.

"N-now could I see your back please Harry." Sirius said, forcing himself to stay calm which was becoming increasingly difficult. Harry nodded and let go of his trouser legs and pulled the ragged blanket off of his shoulders which Sirius had just noticed was still around his Godson's small shoulders. Harry then turned around in the chair so his back was to Sirius. Sirius had stop himself from gasping out loud, so as not to upset Harry even further but it was a close shave. Sirius knew how bad Harry's back was from just looking at his shirt which had a lot of blood stains on it.

"R-right roll your jeans back up so I can clean your ankles, then I will do your back." Sirius said as he conjured a bowl of Luke-warm water and a cloth, he placed the cloth into the water and turned to face Harry, who had turned back around to face Sirius. Sirius then carefully wiped the blood off of Harry's ankles making sure, they were clean. Once Sirius was satisfied that the cuts were clean enough, Sirius performed a spell to stop any dirt from getting into the cuts and prevented them from getting infected.

 

He waved his wand and replaced the bloody cloth and water with a clean cloth and some clean Luke-warm water. "Right Harry, take your shirt off so I can clean the cuts on your back." Harry nodded and handed his shirt to Sirius, who waved his wand saying, "'Scorgify'" and all the blood vanished from the shirt. Sirius then proceeded to clean the cuts on Harry's small back, with Harry wincing every so often, making Sirius frown, he knew he would have to get Harry checked out by a proper Healer soon but he was on the run, maybe he could disguise himself. But then he remembered that his cousin Andromeda was a fully trained Healer maybe if he could convince her that he was innocent she could come over and treat Harry. Sirius then turned his attention back to the matter at hand he would deal with Andromeda another time; right now he had to make sure he cleaned the deep cuts on his Godson's back. After awhile of gently cleaning the cuts on Harry's back, Sirius performed the same spell he used on Harry's ankles; he then passed Harry his shirt and after Harry had put it back on Sirius pulled Harry into a tight loving hug. Harry smelled in Sirius' scent while he cried and Sirius whispered reassurances while holding him tighter to his chest. Harry sort of remembered Sirius scent it was like he had half forgotten it, and was now starting to remember it but now it represented much more. It represented that he was safe and loved in Sirius' strong loving arms.

 

After a few minutes they broke apart but Harry was still sitting on Sirius' lap and Sirius didn't have the heart to tell him to get off and nor did he want Harry to get off either instead he just pointed his wand at the blood stained cloth and cold bloody water and they vanished into nothing. After it was gone he turned to Harry. "Right, time for bed Prongslet I will be sleeping in here with you tonight, is that alright?" Sirius said. Harry nodded his head trying and failing to stifle a yawn. "Right, let's change your clothes into a pair of soft, red cotton pyjamas with golden lions on them." Harry smiled and nodded his head at his Godfather, he then gasped as his old and baggy shirt and jeans turned into the pyjamas Sirius had mentioned. Harry looked down at his new pyjamas in wonder, before looking up at Sirius. "Thank-you Sirius." Harry said giving him a hug. "Don't mention it." Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair before turning his robes into a pair of soft, red cotton pyjamas exactly like Harry's except there was no golden lions on them. "Right, come on into bed Prongslet." Sirius smiled as Harry tried to stifle another yawn. Sirius was shocked when Harry just nodded and got off of his lap and climbed into bed. _'Where is that boy's fire, I have never known a seven year old, not to argue about going to bed?'_ Sirius thought. _'I bet it was those bloody Dursleys, they will pay for what they've done to my Prongslet.'_

 

Sirius then placed his wand onto the bedside table before climbing into bed next to Harry. Once Sirius was next to Harry under the covers, Harry snuggled up close to Sirius, laying his head on the soft pillow. Sirius smiled at his small Godson beside him, he then took Harry's glasses off and put them on the bedside table next to his wand, before he put his arms protectively around his Godson's small form and held him close. Sirius then picked up his wand again and flicked it to extinguish the light in the room. Sirius placed the wand back on the bedside table before he shifted under the cover to get more comfortable, Harry thinking that Sirius doesn't want him near him anymore moved away, but Sirius his arms around him and pulled him closer and started stroking Harry's messy black hair. "It's alright Harry I was just getting comfy, you didn't need to move." Sirius said he liked having Harry lying there as he was also starved of affection while he was in Azkaban for six years. Harry nodded into the pillow, while Sirius kept stroking his hair Harry liked that feeling it made him feel loved. "Goodnight, Prongslet." Sirius said, he then gave Harry a kiss on his head, and then continued to stroke Harry's hair trying to lull him to sleep. "G'night Sirius." Came Harry's sleepy reply, he then fell straight to sleep, with Sirius falling asleep not long after him, but he had a huge grin on his face.


	4. Windsor Road

** Chapter Four, Windsor Road: **

Harry awoke with a start the next morning, due to the sun shining on his face. He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them with his small fists. His vision was very hazy, and then he remembered that Sirius had taken off his glasses last night. Sitting up he started feeling for his glasses, he found them on the bedside table and put them on. Once his glasses were on his vision became clearer and he looked around the room. He noticed that the sun was shining in through a gap in the dark green curtains, and he realised he was alone Sirius was nowhere to be seen in the room. Harry frowned and started to wonder where Sirius was. He then started to think that Sirius had left him, and had agreed with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, that he was a burden, that he was an unwanted, unloved freak. That though hurt more than Harry thought it would, as he had only known Sirius for a few hours, nevertheless Harry still had to hold back the tears. But he soon found out that he couldn’t hold them back any longer and was soon sobbing his little heart out because he had thought that Sirius had really cared about him. Meanwhile Sirius was coming up the stairs after cleaning the worst out of the kitchen, pantry and the living room. He was now at the bottom of the staircase that led to the landing where his and Harry’s bedrooms were, when he heard Harry sobbing through the closed door of Regulus’ old room. He ran as fast as he could taking two stairs at a time in his rush to reach his Godson. He burst through the door and saw Harry sitting up in the large bed crying his heart out, Sirius rushed to the bed and pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly but lovingly around Harry.

“Shhh, Harry it’s alright. Shh. Come on baby please tell me what’s wrong.” Sirius asked while rubbing Harry’s back. Harry sniffled and buried his head in Sirius’ chest. “I-I th-thought y-you had left me...c-cause you agreed with aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, that I was a freak.” Harry said in between sobs. Sirius felt is heart break at his little godson and pulled him closer to his chest before placing a loving and reassuring kiss on his head. “Harry, I would never leave you that’s a promise, and I will never ever agree with your aunt and uncle, and you are not a freak Harry. I was downstairs cleaning the kitchen, pantry and living room to get the worst of it out. I’m sorry that I scared you Harry but I didn’t want you in those rooms until the worst of it were out as it would be dangerous to you as you could get injured or sick, but you can help me clean the cupboards if you want to as there is nothing dangerous in those three rooms, but you are not allowed to go into any of the other rooms as it would be dangerous as I don’t know what is in those rooms.” Sirius said sincerely. Harry nodded and put his arms around Sirius’ neck, Sirius wrapped his arms more securely around Harry’s small body. “Harry, as there is not enough food that is edible in the kitchen, I’ve sent Kreacher to re-stock the kitchen, which will probably take all day, so how about we go to this little cafe that’s not that far from here to get some breakfast, it’s in Windsor Road and later would you like to help me Harry?” Sirius asked. Harry looked up at Sirius with uncertainty in his eyes. “I can help you?” Harry asked in an uncertain voice. “Of course you can Prongslet; I said you can, so you can.” Sirius said. Harry smiled and gave Sirius another hug, which Sirius returned all too happily and kissed Harry’s head. “Right, come on Prongslet let’s get you dressed, I’ll have to change you back into your old clothes but I promise as soon as I can I’ll buy you some clothes, shoes and pyjamas and anything else you need including toys.” Sirius promised.

“You don’t have to I don’t want to be a bother.” Harry said so quietly that if Sirius didn’t have sensitive ears due to being an Animagus he would have missed it. Sirius rocked Harry slowly and kissed the top of his head. “But I want to Prongslet and you need all those things, you should’ve had them already but I will get them and you can help pick what you want and you’re not a bother so don’t ever think that.” Sirius reassured his godson. Harry nodded his head and snuggled closer to Sirius who held him closer and breathed in his scent making sure it was stored to memory so if anything could happen to his little pup he could track him to the end of the earth just to find him. After a few minutes he released Harry. “Right Prongslet you need to get up and dressed, but first you need to wash. None of the bathrooms are in good condition at the moment, so I will conjure a bowl of warm soapy water and a flannel for you to wash with, a towel and a new toothpaste and toothbrush. Then you’ll get dressed and we can go out for breakfast.” Sirius said softly. Harry nodded and got off of Sirius’ lap. Sirius smiled at him and conjured previously said items for Harry to wash and brush his teeth and stood facing the door to give Harry some privacy. Ten minutes later Harry was finished and stood with the thick woollen towel around him. “Umm...Sirius...c-could you please turn my pyjamas back into clothes please?” Harry asked hesitantly. Sirius could have kicked himself as he had forgotten to turn Harry’s pyjamas back into clothes. Turning around he smiled reassuringly at his pup. “Of course Prongslet.” With a wave of his wand he turned the pyjamas back into clothes and made everything he conjured except the towel disappear, and turned back around to face the door. Nearly five minutes later found Sirius walking down the flight of stairs heading to the first floor, Harry's small hand held firmly in his.

Sirius was just telling Harry that he'll have to transform into Padfoot before they leave the house, when the curtains hiding Sirius' mother flew open and she started screaming at them again making Harry cringe away in fright. "FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE!! BESCREACHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!! GET OUT!!" Mrs. Black screamed. Sirius who felt Harry cringe away in fright, glared at his so-called mother and shouted at her. "SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE OLD HAG!!" But this did not shut up on the contrary it only made her shout in even more anger if that where possible and effectively made Harry bury himself in Sirius' side sobbing. "YOU!! YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!! ABOMINATION OF MY FLESH!! HOW DARE YOU RETURN TO THIS HOUSE!!" She screamed and glared at Sirius while she got her breath back. She was about to start screaming again, when she was shocked into silence when Harry spoke. "H-hello." Harry said tentatively. Mrs. Black looked at Harry shocked and questionly before deciding to speak to him.

"Who are you child." she demanded. Harry mumbled his name so quietly not even Sirius could hear him. "Speak child." snapped Mrs Black. "H-Harry J-James P-Potter." Harry stammered afraid she would start screaming at him again. Mrs. Black's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing for a moment before she nodded. "I hope this son of mine has told you about who I am?" she asked arrogantly Harry nodded, "Yes your his mother." "Yes, but has he told you my name?" she asked. Harry shook his head no making her glare at Sirius before she turned her attention back to Harry. "My name is Walburga Black and this is the Most Nobel..." "Most Nobel House of Black. Yea, yea we know." Sirius interrupted rolling his eyes. "Come on, Harry let's get you some breakfast." Pulling Harry away from the portrait of his mother, but not before Walburga had glared at him and said a farewell to Harry, who hesitantly returned it with a shy wave of his hand as Harry was still scared of her. Sirius noticing this picked Harry up and have him a tight loving hug as he carried him down the stairs. Sirius still couldn’t believe how light Harry was, but he said nothing just planting a kiss into Harry’s hair as he swore to himself that he was going to look after Harry properly. He had already failed Harry once and he was not planning on doing it again anytime soon. Once they reached the front door Sirius placed Harry on the ground and knelt in front of him with both of his hands on Harry’s small shoulders.

“Now, Harry I need to change back into Padfoot, but I will stick close to your side Harry I promise you I will not leave you.” Sirius said, seeing his son wanting to ask a question but not feeling comfortable with asking just yet Sirius answered it. “I have to change into Padfoot as there is some very bad people who are looking for me and I don’t want them to find us, and they may take you away from me which I don’t want them too. So you must not talk to any strangers who try to talk to you just keep walking and I’ll be right beside you, I promise Harry.” Sirius said leaning forward to kiss Harry’s forehead. When Harry nodded in understanding Sirius stood up and gave Harry some Muggle money and opened the door before turning into Padfoot and led the way out of the house and onto the pavement.

Once Harry had reached the pavement he turned around to look up at the house and gasped as he saw the house was no longer there. Sirius nudged Harry against the shoulder with his head as he was taller than Harry in his dog form to get Harry to move. They started walking past the patch of unkempt grass, down the street and round the corner to Windsor Road, where the cafe was. As it was still early, the cafe was nearly empty, when they entered. The woman behind the counter came over to them at the sight of Padfoot. Harry put a hand into Padfoot’s fur and asked if he could stay. It was then that the woman saw Harry’s tapped glasses, and his extremely baggy, ripped and faded clothes and his holey trainers. She reluctantly agreed that Padfoot could stay but he had to sit on newspapers. Harry thanked the woman after they had showed them to a table, after she laid some newspapers on the floor she took Harry’s order which was a bowl of water for Padfoot and a slice of toast and orange juice for himself, but she said she would make Harry beans on toast and left to the kitchen.

Harry sat quietly in his seat as he looked at Padfoot with fear in his eyes as the other customers in the cafe kept stairing at them. Padfoot started licking Harry’s hand reassuringly, trying to calm him down. It seemed to work as Harry gave him a very small smile and started to scratch his ears, the woman came over then with a bowl of water and a glass of orange juice and a plate of Harry’s beans on toast and went off to serve the next customer but she kept an eye on Harry. When Harry had finished he stood up with Padfoot at his side and was heading towards the door after he had paid, when he was stopped by the waitress. “Is there anything else you want to eat dear?” Harry looked down at Padfoot and he very discreetly shook his head no. Harry looked up at the waitress and replied in a very quiet voice, “N-no th-thank you.” The woman nodded and reluctantly let them leave, but as soon as he had opened the door he felt strange hands on his shoulders, he looked up to see a strange man with dark brown-greying hair and dark brown eyes.

“Waite a minute son, where are yer parents?” The man asked in a very strong accent. Harry looked up at the man with fear shining more prominate in his eyes, with his left hand tightening its grip in Padfoot’s fur while Padfoot growled dangerously at the man. _‘If you don’t remove your arm around my Godson in five seconds, I’m going to rip your arm off.’_ Sirius thought as the man wrapped an arm around Harry. _‘No one touches my Pup. No one.’_ “T-there n-not a-around anymore.” Harry said quietly, unshed tears shinning in his eyes. Sirius noticed the change in Harry’s voice and the tears in his eyes and growled even more at that. The man took no notice of Sirius and carried on talking to Harry. “Why don’t you come back in and sit down.” He then started to pull Harry away from the door.

“N-no.” Harry stammered and he wriggled free from the man and wrenched the door open again and ran out of the cafe Sirius sticking close to his side. “Wait. Stop!” the man shouted. Harry turned and saw the man had followed him out of the cafe; he then threw a scared look at Sirius and ran faster. He was concentrating hard on running as fast as he could to escape the Muggle that he did not see another man at the end of the path and Harry ran straight into him and fell hard on the floor, making him gasp out in pain, clutching his ribs. Sirius barked loudly, scared that his pup had seriously hurt himself. But when he noticed the man Harry had run into and it did nothing to improve his mood. He placed himself in front of Harry and started growling more furiously at this man or should I say Death Eater. Harry looked up and saw a tall man in an-all-black cloak with white-blonde hair that reached past his shoulders which was tied back with a black-band. He had dark grey eyes, so unlike his Godfather’s which were light and held love and kindness in them. Harry also noticed that the man was holding a long cane with the handle in the shape of a silver snake in his left hand.

The blonde haired man looked down at harry with an ugly, but also intrigued look on his face, which Sirius did not like one bit and started growling more furiously than he ever had before. The man reached down and roughly grabbed Harry, just under his shoulder and roughly pulled him to his feet making Harry wince at the tightness of the man’s grip on his arm. Sirius noticing Harry wince in pain and the un-shed tears that sprung up in Harry’s eyes as he tried to pull away, but the blonde haired man just tightened his grip on Harry’s small arm.

The Muggle that was following Harry stood watching the scene in front of him with a frown on his face as he noticed the blonde man was looking at Harry with an ugly look on his face and tightening his grip on Harry’s arm, making tears run down his face. He then noticed the large black dog growling at the blonde man looking ready to attack him. “OI! Unhand that child!” shouted the Muggle. “What is it to you?” The blonde man demanded of the Muggle, turning to Harry he said. “What did I tell you about running off.” He still had an ugly look on his face and ignored Harry’s confused and scared look. He through the Muggle a disgusted look and started dragging Harry down the road leaving the Muggle frowning behind them and Sirius was keeping as close as he can to Harry as he growled at the man.

Once they had turned a corner Harry was dragged into an alleyway, where Sirius immediately turned back into himself and turned to the blonde man who was still holding his crying Godson. “Get away from my Godson!” Sirius shouted and punched him hard in the face making him fall to the floor and effectively making him let go of Harry. Sirius walked over to Harry and picked him up placing him on his hip and held Harry tight to him, as Harry buried his head into the crook of Sirius’ neck and started sobbing. Sirius looked at his crying Godson and kissed his messy black head and started rubbing his back soothingly, before turning his attention back to the blonde man on the floor holding his face. “Black!” The blonde man said with contempt in his voice, while glaring at Sirius.

“Lucius!” Sirius said in the exact same tone. He turned his attention back to Harry, and pulled up his shirt sleeve where he saw that Harry’s arm held a very nasty looking purple bruise, Sirius’ finger accidently brushed against the bruise making Harry flinch away from his hand. “Oww Siri.” Harry sobbed. “Sorry Prongslet.” Sirius said carefully pulling the sleeve back down. He stroked Harry’s hair trying to calm his distraught Godson down; Harry turned his head and buried his head in Sirius’ chest as he kissed Harry’s head, but frowned when he noticed Harry was shaking. “Siri...” He trailed off, but raised a shaking hand and pointed to where Sirius just remembered Lucius was still on the floor. He whipped his head around to see what the man was doing to upset his Godson now and saw that he was raising his wand to point at them. Sirius quickly dug his right hand into his robe pocket and pulled his wand out (which he stole back before escaping) and pointed it at Lucius and shouted “Expelliarmus!” before Lucius had the chance to raise his wand properly. The wand flew out of Lucius’ hand and into Sirius’ out stretched one, he then pocketed Lucius’ wand and pointed his own at Lucius.

“What’re you doing here, Lucius?” Sirius growled. “And I haven’t forgot what I said, you hurt my Godson and you’ll pay for that.” “I would re-think that Black.” sneered Lucius. “As for what I’m doing here, you see the Minister realised early this morning that you escaped from Azkaban and it’s all over The Daily Prophet and I knew you lived somewhere around here thanks to Narcissa and then who runs into me why it’s the famous Harry Potter or the Boy-Who-Lived as he’s known.” Sirius through Lucius ‘his glare of death’. “Ah, I see you wanted to capture me did you, wanted to steal more money, well think again Lucius because its not going to happen, and you leave Harry out of this do you hear me?” Sirius growled. “But you’re all over the papers Black, as I’ve said and imagine the Ministers reaction when he finds out that you have the Boy-Who-L....” “Stop calling Harry that.” Sirius snapped. “He is only a little boy, **my** little boy and if you think I just care about his fame than you are sorely mistaken. I love him; he is my son in everything but blood.”

And before Lucius could say another word, Sirius flicked his wand and cried, “Obliviate!” As the spell hit Lucius, his eyes went unfocused and his memory of meeting Sirius and Harry was erased from his mind. “I want you to Apparate home after I have given you back your wand, and if anybody asks how you got that black eye you say you got into a fight.” Sirius said smirking as he knew that Lucius won’t remember anything he said to tell other people, he will just do it. Lucius nodded as Sirius gave him his wand back, and he sheathed his wand back into his cane. As his eyes started to become unfocused he Apparated home leaving Sirius standing in the alleyway still holding his distraught Godson. Harry sniffled and rested his head more securely on Sirius’ shoulder, smelling in his scent which Harry has come to recognise as safety. “S-Siri h-has the bad man gone?”

“Yes Prongslet the bad man’s gone now he can’t hurt you anymore. How about we go home now?” Sirius asked. Harry nodded clutching tightly to the front of Sirius’ robes. “Harry, just get down for a minute while I change my hair colour and robe colour so nobody will recognise me and that way I don’t have to change into Padfoot and I can carry you.” Sirius explained. Harry nodded and Sirius placed him on the ground. Once he had changed his hair to a light brown and his robes into a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he turned to Harry. “How do I look Harry?” “Awesome!” Harry cried, cheering up a bit at more displays of magic and that he was safe with his Siri. Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry’s hair. Harry lifted his arms up and Sirius picked him up holding him close and started to walk out of the alleyway and back into Windsor Road. Sirius continued walking all the way back to Grimmauld Place, every so often looking down at the little boy on his hip. Once he had reached Grimmauld Place Sirius looked around to make sure no one was following them, and stepped onto the path in front of numbers eleven and thirteen.

He looked around once more than looked back at the houses and the newly appeared number twelve, Sirius looked down at the little boy on his hip who he loved as his son and saw the first look of peace and contentment on his face since he had rescued him last night and kissed the top of his head making Harry smile and giggle. “We’re home Prongslet.” Harry nodded without lifting his head up of off Sirius’ shoulder; Sirius smiled down at him and started walking up the steps and opening the door and entering number twelve.


	5. Meeting The Blacks

** Chapter Five, Meeting the Blacks **

Harry sat in one of the more comfortable armchairs in the fully cleaned Drawing Room, his legs not even hanging off the edge of the chair as he waited for Sirius to come back as he had taken their lunch plates down to the kitchen five minutes ago. Suddenly something in the corner of the room caught Harry's eye. The fire had just suddenly turned emerald-green instead of the Amber that had been there a few seconds ago. A few minutes later a wizened old man stepped out of the fire place. Harry looked at the stranger with a terrified look on his young face. He was wishing that Sirius was back in the room by now or better yet that Sirius had taken Harry with him. The stranger looked around the room, and noticed Harry was in the room and stared at him for a few seconds, which seemed like hours to Harry, before he started walking towards Harry which snapped Harry out of this shock causing him to start screaming for Sirius. “Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, SIRIUS!!” Harry screamed tears rolling down his face as the stranger kept walking closer towards him. The door of the Drawing room burst open expelling a flushed and panting Sirius, his wand pointing straight out in front of him. Sirius took one look around the room and noticed that his Godson was crying in the chair that he had left him in, he then noticed the old man who had not taken his eyes off of Harry and was still walking towards him.

Sirius strode purposefully towards the chair, standing in front of it blocking the man’s view of Harry. He picked Harry up and cradled him close to his chest and turned to face the intruder his wand pointing directly at the man’s heart as he kept a firm grip on his sobbing godson. “What’re you doing here?” Sirius snarled. "Is that anyway to treat your grandfather, Sirius?" the old man sneered. "I will ask you again Pollux. What're you doing here?" Sirius snapped glaring at his grandfather. "I could ask you the same question. You hated living here and now your back, but then again it makes the best place to hide when you’re on the run especially with all the charms your father, Orion put on this house. But I suppose some of them are weakening now. But I thought this would be the last place you'd come too, I heard about you escaping Azkaban in The Daily Prophet and now I see you've taken the Boy Who Li..." "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT! HIS NAME IS HARRY!!" Sirius roared at his grandfather but he instantly regretted it when he felt Harry flinch against him and start shaking with renewed sobs. "Shh. It's alright Harry. Shh it's alright I'm sorry for shouting. I'm not angry at you Harry." Sirius soothed his distraught godson. "I'll never hurt you Harry." "P-promise?" Harry asked in a very small voice that Sirius barely heard even with his enhanced hearing. "I promise you Harry I will NEVER hurt you and I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you either." Sirius said lovingly.

For a few minutes Sirius stood in silence hugging Harry to his chest to calm them both down but the moment was broken by Pollux. "Fine. I won't call him that snapped Pollux. "Why do you have him anyway?" he asked curiously. "I found him in the middle of a park near his aunt and uncles house by himself last night, he had run away with only an old blanket and book in a ratty rucksack and he was covered in cuts and bruises." Sirius answered growing angry as he remembered the state Harry was in last night. "Who did that to him? And why does he look like he is four years old rather than seven?" Pollux asked. He glared at his grandson who still had his wand pointing directly at his heart. "And could you lower your wand Sirius I'm not going to do anything nor am I going to turn you in." Pollux snapped. Sirius looked weary at his grandfather but lowered and pocketed his wand so he could readjust his hold on Harry. "His Muggle uncle but his aunt wasn't much better. They starved him, beat him and kept in a cupboard under the stairs, while their son got TWO bedrooms. They made him do all the chores including cooking, he won't tell me what else they did but I can guess. I had to clean him up last night; he has scars covering his body but mostly on his back. If I ever see the no hood Muggles I'll kill them." Sirius spat he was trembling from anger, but he took deep breaths trying to calm himself down when he felt Harry trying to pull away from him. "Hey, it's alright Harry nothing can harm you here your safe and I meat what I said Harry; I won't let anyone hurt you and I'll never hurt you. I love you little man always have and I always will and nothing and I mean nothing can change that." Sirius said lovingly kissing Harry on the forehead as he gave him a tight loving hug. "I love you too Siri." Harry whispered as he rested his head in the crook of Sirius's neck.

Sirius smiled at Harry before turning his attention back to his grandfather, who was looking extremely angry which surprised Sirius. "How date those Muggles treat him like that. No wonder he looks so small and why he is so scared of people shouting, no child should be treated like that. Especially The B..." At Sirius's glare Pollux rephrased what he was going to say. "I mean Harry. He is only seven for Merlins sake and he ran away; no child at that age should be running away from home." Pollux said angrily he was shaking from his anger and looked like he wished nothing more than to go over to Privet Drive and hex the Dursleys into oblivion, which Sirius for the frost time in his life agreed with his grandfather on something, and he agreed on this whole heartedly not just to appease his grandfather. "Not only that but Harry got attacked by Lucius this morning and Merlin knows what he was planning on doing to him if I didn't change back into myself and punch the bloody bas..." "SIRIUS!!" shouted Pollux with a look at Harry who was still snuggled against Sirius's chest. "The idiot," Sirius corrected himself. "Harry wouldn't be here now." "But he knows where you are you're going to have to come to my house and stay there or the Ministry could send you back to Azkaban and Harry back to those filthy Muggles." Pollux said. "No need I Obliviated Lucius he won't remember a thing and I never betrayed James and Lily and nor was I the traitor, it was that rat of a scum bag Peter Pettigrew." Sirius snarled.

"I never thought you did, and nor did I say you did. You were too close to them to do that and I can see how much you love Harry so I know you wouldn't even think of hurting him by taking his mother and father away from him. And you need to stop having a go at me Sirius, and let the past stay in the past. I have as it has come to light that your mother forgave YOU for walking out on the family by reinstating you as the Black Heir so it's good enough for me." Pollux snapped annoyed with Sirius's childish attitude. "Fine." Sirius huffed. "I love Harry as if he was my own flesh and blood, as if he was my son and I'll be damned before I let anymore harm come to him." "That much is obvious." Pollux sneered sitting down in a chair near the fire, which was opposite the chair Sirius was sitting in, which happened to be the chair Harry had not long vacated; Hardy sitting in his lap as he held him close to his chest. Suddenly the fire turned a bright emerald green and a second later an old strict woman stepped out followed a second later by an elderly male that looked like there was a bad smell under his nose, but he looked like he was a strongly built man that was slowly losing his muscle mass as he aged. "Pollux, what has taken so long? You said you wouldn't be gone long and I see our ungrateful blood traitor grandson has returned." the other man grumbled glaring at Sirius. "And why does he have the Boy Who ..." "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HARRY THAT!" Sirius shouted causing Harry to flinch again.

"Shh. Shh it's alright Harry. I'm sorry Harry I'm not angry at you." Sirius soothed rubbing circles on Harry's back while the two knew people stared at them. "Sirius Orion Black! How dare you shout at your grandfather in such a way? Apologise at once!" Pollux demanded whilst trying to keep his voice in an even tone to keep from scaring the child once more as young Harry had buried his head in his godfather's shoulder to try and muffle the loud noises. Just as Sirius opened his mouth once more to no doubt shout again the strict looking witch that had entered and had been watching the scene unfold as she stood against the wall so not to get in the cross fire decided to step forward. "Will you old men stop arguing. That poor boy looks frightened to death." she hissed at them. Slowly, she walked towards Sirius who had wrapped his arms tighter around Harry. "Hello, young one." she said in a gentle voice and slowly knelt so she was eye level with Harry who had removed his head from Sirius's shoulder. His eyes met those of Cassiopeia who had kept eye contact slowly, Harry started to calm down. He felt safe in the lady's presence abs he could see no malice in her chocolate brown eyes. "Hello." Harry replied tentatively whilst darting his bright green eyes at the man that stood behind her and who had finally stopped arguing with his Siri. Cassiopeia smiled warmly at Harry shocking the men in the room. “There is no reason to be afraid of anything here young one no one is going to hurt you as I know Sirius will never let anything happen to you and we won’t either young one. Could you please tell me your name young one, I’m Cassiopeia but you can call me Cassie if you want I’m Sirius’s grandmother and that man behind me is Arcturus Sirius’s other grandfather.” Cassiopeia said smiling at Harry.

 

Harry looked up at Sirius shyly who kissed his forehead and nodded his head telling him that it was okay Harry looked back at the woman, Cassiopeia. “I-I’m H-Harry.” Harry said shyly looking at Cassiopeia through his eye lashes. Cassiopeia smiled at Harry and held her hand out to him. Harry looked at the hand weary at first before he slowly held out his own hand and slowly shaking her hand. “Harry how about I go and get you some clothes and some toys for you to play with while these three men talk?” Cassiopeia asked. Harry looked at her started before clutching onto Sirius tighter shaking his head. “Its alright Harry I’ll make sure your okay and I’m not taking you away from Sirius I promise we’re just going to get you some proper clothes and some toys for you to play with while Sirius catches up with his grandfather’s and don’t worry I’ll put a Glamour Charm on him so no one will recognise him.” Cassiopeia assured her worried grandson. Sirius looked from his grandmother to his grandfathers who he knew he needed to have a talk with and set up stronger Wards to better protect Harry and clean the rest of the house so that it is a clean environment for Harry to live in and he knew that his grandmother will protect Harry with her life and that she was the one who trained all of the younger Blacks in Defensive and Offensive spells so Harry would be more than safe with her.

 

Sirius sighed as he turned his attention to Harry hoping not to upset his little godson. “Harry how about you go with Cassiopeia to get some new clothes and some toys so you can play with them when I’m busy I don’t want you to be bored and just sitting quietly in a chair like you were to day. I want you to be a child Harry, but I know that will take time. But I promise you that I’ll be right here when you get back I promise and if you go with Cassiopeia like a big boy I will be so proud of you little man.” Sirius said as he ruffled Harry’s hair.

“Really?” Harry asked his emerald green eyes lighting up at the thought of someone being proud of him which made the four adults hearts clench in pain as they looked at his litter face. “Yes Harry. You will be such a big boy for going with Cassiopeia and you know that you’re special because Cassiopeia never lets anyone call her Cassie and you are the first person which means she likes you more than me.” Sirius said pouting making Harry laugh.

 

“Well that’s not hard is it now Sirius. Harry is a little cutie and you are not.” Cassiopeia said laughing before holding out her hand for Harry. “Don’t worry Harry you won’t see your horrible aunt and uncle as Cassiopeia will be taking you to the Wizarding street but if you do see them if you go into Muggle London, they won’t recognise you because of the Glamour charm she is going to put on you which makes you have a different eye and hair colour and Cassiopeia will take good care of you I trust her and I promise you I will not be letting you go with someone I didn’t trust.” Sirius said kissing and hugging one last time before helping him off of his lap once Harry had nodded.

 

Once Cassiopeia had placed the charm on Harry to make him have black hair and silver eyes so he looked like a member of the Black family and charmed his clothes so they didn’t look so ratty. Harry and Sirius said one last goodbye with Sirius offering reassurances to Harry as he had started losing faith in the plan. Sirius saw Harry and Cassiopeia out who was carrying Harry in her arms so he could feel safer and not as frightened and also to give Sirius some peace of mind, once Cassiopeia and Harry were out of sight Sirius stopped waving and shut the front door before making his way back up to the Drawing Room where his Grandfathers were waiting for him sighing Sirius slowly pushed open the Drawing Room door, not realising he made it up to the room that fast. “Sirius will you hurry up I would have thought you would want to be done with this before Harry returned.” Pollux said annoyed as Sirius was just standing in the doorway, shooting his grandfathers a glare he sat in his recently vacated chair.

 

“Right first off why do you have The Boy Who Lived with you?” Arcturus asked ignoring the shout from Sirius. Pollux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose wishing he had gone from with Cassiopeia and Harry as he could tell that this was going to be a long day with Arcturus and Sirius at each other’s throats all day. He sat back and conjured himself some brandy while he waited for the two childish adults to get out their petty arguing before they could actually start the talk not to mention strengthening and adding Wards to protect both Sirius and Harry and being able to make this house habitable for Harry and Sirius to live in. _‘It’ll be a miracle if we get anything done with those two.’_ Pollux thought with a sigh as both Arcturus and Sirius started trying to out shout each other.


	6. A New Start

**Chapter Six, A New Start**  
  
"Now Harry sweetie what t-shirt would you like?" Cassiopeia asked as she held out a blue t-shirt with a red train on it that had moving steam coming out of the funnel and a red t-shirt that had a bright green dragon on it. Harry looked at both of the t-shirts in wonder he liked both of them so it was hard to choose between the two and he didn't want to pick both and seem greedy as he didn't deserve so many clothes and Cassie had already picked out so many clothes, shoes, socks, underwear that some had little bears on and others had flying little golden balls. She had also picked out a number of pyjamas that Harry thought he would never get to wear in his life.  
  
Cassiopeia seeing the look on Harry's face smiled softly at him. "How about we get both of them so then we can mix and match them with your shorts and trousers as well as you other nice little t-shirts depending on the weather as we now have clothes for all weather, we just need to get you some more jumpers and a coat and then we can pay for them and gave them delivered home before we head over to the toy and book shop." Cassiopeia said gently Harry nodded his head albeit uncertainly as he looked at what he thought was an excessive amount of clothes but he knew better than to argue as he didn't want to seem ungrateful and he did like those clothes and didn't want them to be taken away from him.  
  
"Thank you Cassie." Harry said happily even though he was confused about having this many clothes he was also excited at the same time as he was finally getting his own clothes, books and toys. "Don't worry about it little man." Cassiopeia said kissing his forehead as she handed the clerk the money, seeing such an excited look on Harry's face pulled at her heart strings no child should be this excited about getting clothes and other such things she swore that by the time Harry went to Hogwarts he was going to be spoiled not just with toys and clothes but most importantly he was going to be spoiled with love and affection as she had noticed the hungry look in his eyes whenever he was hugged or when he saw other children out in the street with their parents. She just hoped that Sirius, Pollux and Arcturus had set aside their differences and were making that retched house safe for her little Harry a safe and fun place to live in.   
  
"Come now Harry let us head towards the toy and book store now as the lady is going to send on your clothes for us." Cassiopeia said holding out her hand for Harry to take, she smiled at him when he put his tiny little hand in her's as they exited the shop.  
  
**  
  
Half an hour later Cassiopeia and Harry had arrived back home to Grimmauld Place, Harry with wolf plush clutched tightly in his arms. It had taken Cassiopeia a while to convince Harry that he could get any toy and books he wanted. In the end harry picked out a plastic train set the train having steam come out of its funnel as you pushed it along the track, building blocks, colouring books and crayons, toy animals for his little farm that Cassiopeia had showed him and several plush toys including a black dog, a brown stag that came with a fawn, the wolf in his arms and emerald green dragon. For the books Cassiopeia had brought him several story books to teach Harry to read and another set of story books that Cassiopeia had stated that they were bed time story books.  
  
Cassiopeia led Harry where Sirius, Pollux and Arcturus were waiting for them, Sirius with a wide grin on his face despite being in the same room as his grandfathers. "Hello Harry did you have fun with Cassie? And what is that you've got there?" Sirius asked with a smile as Harry looked hesitantly from Sirius to the wolf in his arms. "I'm not going to take anything from you Harry unless you're naughty and only then if you are really naughty and I will give it back to you once you had done your seven minutes on the naughty spot. Okay?" Sirius said wanting to make sure that Harry had understood. Harry looked at him sceptically as he thought over what Sirius had said. After a while that seemed like forever to Sirius Harry smiled and nodded at him. "This is Moony and I have a black dog that looks like you Sirius, and a brown stag that came with a baby one that Cassie said is called a....a fawn and a green dragon. And she let me get a train set Siri that puffed real steam, a colouring book with crayons and other books too." Harry said excitedly his emerald green eyes shining with excitement that made everyone’s hearts clench at how excited Harry seemed over what was meant to be simple things.  
  
"That is a lovely name Harry," Sirius smiled though his heart clenched at the sound of his old friends nickname and he wondered how Harry even remembered Remus's nickname. "That sounds great puppy, but guess what. My grandfathers and I have not only fully cleaned, protected and re-decorated this house in bright colours," Sirius said waving his hand around the now fully cleaned and brightly decorated room. "We have also made the room you slept in last night. You know the room opposite mine into your own room." Sirius said smiling sadly at how Harry's eyes brightened even more but this time with tears. "I-I get my own room?" Harry whispered shocked.  
  
"Of course you get your own room kiddo. Would you like to see it? All your new clothes, toys and books are there ready for you." Sirius said holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry quickly nodded his head and took Sirius's hand almost bouncing in the spot in his excitement. "Come on then." Sirius said as he led the way to his little godson's new and very first bedroom.


	7. Chapter Seven

** Chapter Seven, **

 

Sirius smiled as he looked at Harry’s happy and excited face as he took in the train Muriel on two of his walls that his grandfather Pollux had made puff along his room leaving little puffs of smoke on the wall in its wake. The top half of the walls were painted a sky blue colour while the bottom was a mix of grass with the track on it and a bridge that went over the sea. On the other side of the room was a mix of painted animals that Cassiopeia had discreetly let them know that Harry had liked and picked out the most. The animal Muriels were of an emerald green dragon, a dark brown wolf, a black dog and a Stag, Fawn and Doe all of a chestnut colour. Sirius had also instilled a night-light in case Harry had a nightmare he wouldn’t wake up to pitch black and think he was back in the cupboard he had also set up a Monitoring charm that would wake him if there was something wrong with Harry.

 

On the far wall was a Childs bookcase that would be easy for Harry to reach if he wanted to get one of his books that were currently on the shelves, though Sirius and Arcturus had separated the reading books from the bedtime books which were currently on the bottom shelves with a label hanging on the bottom shelves so Harry would know they were for bedtime. On the other side of the bookcase was a large cherry wood toy chest that held all of his new toys that were brought for him; in the bottom corner of his room on the left was his wardrobe and chest of drawers that were also cherry wood with all his new clothes and shoes put away ready for Harry to use the room.

 

In the middle of the room was a medium sized child’s bed with a guard on the top half of the bed on either side of the bed so Harry wouldn’t fall out of bed during the night. The bed covers were baby blue with a bright red train in the middle of the duvet and the pillows and sitting in the middle of the bed were Harry’s newly brought cuddly toys, on the right side of the bed was a red stuffed chair that Sirius himself would use when he read Harry a story and on the walls were shelves just waiting to be filled. “Do you like it Harry?” Sirius asked crouching down in front of his godson as Harry hadn’t said anything for a good few minutes. Harry tore his eyes away from his bedroom to nod his head frantically at his godfather tears building in his eyes.

 

“Yes. Thank you, thank you, thank you Sirius and Mr Pollux and Mr Arcturus. I’ve never had a bedroom before Sirius thank you.” Harry exclaimed hugging Sirius tightly around the neck at a loss of what else to say as he looked around his in his opinion fantastic bedroom. “My toys are here.” Harry exclaimed happily as he ran over to his bed reaching for his cuddly toys that he had thought in the recesses of his mind that they had been taken away from him but he was happy to see that Sirius, Sirius’s grandfathers and grandmother weren’t like the Dursleys. He froze when he got closer to his bed saw what exactly was on his bedspread.

“Siri!” Harry shouted making the adults jump and Sirius to rush over to his godson but only to be stopped by Arcturus who pointed at Harry and told him to look at Harry closely.

 

Looking at his grandfather Sirius was confused as he saw an adoring smile on his grandfather’s face and he never smiled, turning away from the man Sirius smiled as he saw what he meant. Harry was bouncing up and down in the spot pointing at his bed spread with wide bright emerald eyes, eyes that Sirius hadn’t seen since Harry was only a baby. “Siri look its trains. Trains!” not being able to hold back Sirius rushed to his godson and bundled him up in his arms burying his head in Harry’s neck trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. After he had gathered himself together again Sirius smiled as he saw that Harry was snuggling into his chest something that he hadn’t done a few days ago.

 

He knew Harry would never be the same as he was as a baby, too much had happened to him for that to happen but he swore he would help build up his precious boy’s confidence up again so he wasn’t around people and wasn’t so starve for affection. He looked into the eyes of his grandparents and he knew that they were having similar thoughts as him and he would even put up with them if only for Harry’s sake if no one else’s. “There is no need to call us Mister little one you can just call us Pollux and Arcturus. And you’re quite welcome Harry.” Pollux smiled at the little boy who was melting the ice and the wall that had been up around his heart and he could tell that little Harry was having the same affect on Cassie and Arcturus.

 

“Harry how about we show Sirius, Pollux and Arcturus all the new clothes and toys you got and then you can play with any toy you want until lunch is ready and then you have to put them away in the toy box so they don’t get broken and after lunch you can play with them again in you wanted to.” Cassiopeia suggested to Harry smiling back at him when he grinned at her and nodded his head eagerly as he ran over to his bookshelf.


	8. Old Friends and Family reunite Part One

Chapter Eight, Old Friends and Family reunite Part One

It had been two weeks since Cassiopeia had taken Harry shopping for his own things as his room was being decorated by Sirius, Pollux and Arcturus. During that time Cassiopeia had reinstated not only Sirius back into the family but Andy as well who was due to be coming round in a few days along with Narcissa and her son Draco, the three women had thought it a good idea for Harry to meet someone his own age and have someone to play with when Sirius and the rest of them were busy.

As they knew it wasn't good for the little six year nearly seven (in three weeks) year old boy to be constantly surrounded by adults. During those two weeks Harry was settling in more and more, which was only helped by the fact that he knew that Sirius was only across the hall and that he kept his door open slightly incase Harry ever needed him during the night. But Harry was often to be found in Sirius's bed curled up in his chest, as during the night Harry still made his way into Sirius's bed or rather Sirius takes him there when he hears Harry crying softly from a nightmare.

His nightmares usually consisted of what happened at the Dursleys but there was one that Sirius hated Harry having more than ever; one that no six year old or any child should have in fact was the one where he sees his parents die, though at the moment Harry didn't realise what it meant just that there was a lot of bright green light and that he was scared.

But Sirius knew as Harry grew up he'd realise what that dream meant and he was dreading it. But today there was something else to worry about. And that was his old friend Remus John Lupin was coming over today. Sirius had managed to track hold of his old friend with the help of his grandfather Pollux. He was nervous about seeing his best friend as he hadn't seen him since Harry was only a year old and what made it more nervous was that Remus still thought he betrayed Lily and James, he just hoped Remus didn't take Harry away and that he believed the letter that his grandfather sent him. But it wasn't only Remus's arrival that worried him Sirius was also worried about the arrival of Andy, Narcissa and Draco but not for himself but for Harry. Though he thought it was a good idea for Harry to meet new people but he just hoped it didn't set Harry's progress back.

* * *

Sirius sat in the kitchen nursing a mug of coffee as he critically watched as Kreacher made him, Harry and his grandparents who had unfortunately for Sirius decided to stay at Grimmauld Place, breakfast. Downing the last of his coffee Sirius cast a Tempus charm which read that it was five to nine. Frowning as that was the longest Harry had slept since arriving here. He levitated his mug into the sink where it preceded to wash itself, and rushed up the stairs to his bedroom to check on Harry.

Entering his bedroom he smiled and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Harry was sleeping peacefully in his bed. During the night Harry had had the most terrible nightmare and it took Sirius nearly two hours to calm Harry down enough to take him into his room as Harry refused to sleep by himself. The nightmare had been about everyone that was coming around today as Harry was afraid that they were going to hurt him, but Sirius and his grandparents had thought it best to tell Harry yesterday that there was people coming around so he had time to get used to it; but now Sirius was regretting it.

He knew that it had been a good idea as he knew that it would only be worse for Harry if he wasn't warned in advance but he hated to see his little pup so upset and afraid. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and began to gently wake Harry up. "Harry pup it's time to wake up." Sirius said softly as he gently rubbed Harry's left shoulder trying rouse him from his peaceful slumber. Slowly but surely Harry started to wake up; his eyelids fluttering as his eyes became accustomed to the light. "Si'i." Harry slurred, his words mixing together as he was still half asleep. "Yea it's me kiddo. Can you sit up for me so I can pick you up and take you downstairs?" Sirius asked smiling at how cute Harry was when he'd just woken up.

Not arguing about being a burden like most mornings Harry just raised his arms as he felt the covers being pulled off of his lower body. Sirius kissed Harry on the forehead and held him tightly on his hip as they headed out of the room and down the stairs that led to hallway and then to the kitchen, smiling as Harry snuggled into his side resting his head in the crook of his neck. "Good morning Sirius, Harry." Cassiopeia greeted from the kitchen table as she was placing her tea cup back onto its saucer when they entered. "What's the matter with Harry today Sirius?" Cassiopeia asked concerned as she saw the black bags under Harry's dull emerald eyes.

"He had a bad night grandmother," Sirius answered seating himself at the head of the table, Harry still held tightly in his arms. "Harry didn't sleep very well last night grandmother," Sirius told her as he absentmindedly ran his hand through Harry's hair. "He ended up in my bed last night due to a horrible nightmare about everyone that was coming over. He's scared they're going to hurt him or send him back to the Dursleys." Sirius whispered as he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep in his lap soothed to sleep by Sirius's hand running through his hair.

"Oh the poor boy." Cassiopeia sighed quietly not wanting to wake Harry up from what appeared to be his first peaceful sleep, even though she'd love nothing better than to scream and curse those monsters into oblivion for what they'd done to her little grandson. From the look on Sirius's face he agreed with her feelings wholeheartedly. "When is Andy, Remus and Narcissa coming over?" Sirius asked his voice biting with his withheld anger. Looking at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the kitchen Cassiopeia saw that it had just gone quarter past nine.

"Narcissa is coming over with Draco around ten, so in just over an hour. Your grandfather Pollux is fetching Remus at eleven sand Arcturus is fetching Andy and her family at twelve. Your grandfathers and I thought it was best for them to not all come at the same time so Harry has time to get used to them and not get so overwhelmed with so many new people around him." Cassiopeia informed him.

* * *

It was currently five minutes to ten and Sirius was standing on the far side of the Drawing Room, while his grandmother sat in a high-backed leather chair (his grandfathers had already left to be with Andy and Remus) as they waited for his cousin Narcissa and her son to arrive through the Floo, Harry on his hip and hiding his face in Sirius's neck shaking like a leaf caught in high wind, even with Sirius ribbing soothing circles on Harry's back it was doing little to calm him. "Harry everything's going to alright I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to you that I promise you." Sirius whispered trying to reassure his terrified Godson.

"What if they don't like me? What is Draco is like Dudley?" Harry asked nervously his voice muffled by Sirius's neck. "Harry look at me." Sirius commanded gently, slowly Harry lifted his head off of Sirius's neck to look said man in the eyes with his own wide and fearful emerald eyes that were filled with fear. "Harry I promise you that they will like you, and Draco will be nothing like your cousin I promise. I give you that he is a bit spoiled but he will not hit you that I can promise you, he knows there will be serious consequences if he did, he may be a bit... overprotective but he means well Harry he will just want to be your friend and look after you." Sirius assured his Godson to the best of his ability.

He smiled and kissed Harry's head when he smiled and nodded his head after a few minutes of contemplation before resting his head on Sirius's shoulder. "I love you Siri." Harry said with a yawn rubbing his right eye with his fist. Sirius smiled his heart swelling at not only what Harry said but the picture if cuteness that he made, he was glad that Harry was slowly feeling more comfortable with them. "I love you too Pup." The room descended into a comfortable silence as they waited for their first gets to arrive, Cassiopeia with a proud smirk on her face both of her grandchildren were finally starting to heal from all the hurt that had happened to them, of course she knew it would be a long time before either of them were fully healed but she knew they would get there eventually especially with them being together most of the time.

Suddenly the flames in the fire turned a bright emerald green and a beautiful woman with long blonde hair to just past her shoulder blades with kind silver blue eyes stepped out of the fire dressed in a dark blue dress that swept the ground, only the toe of her black boots could he seen from under the dress. She was holding onto a boy with platinum blonde hair and the exact same colour of the woman next to him who could only be his mother.

The boy had an angular shaped face with a slight pointed chin. He appeared to be a little bit older than Harry, but he would have appeared older if you stood him next to Harry; for where Harry is too skinny and small for his age the new boy was exactly the right height and weight for a boy his age. He had on dark blue jeans, black trainers and grey woolly jumper that brought out his eyes. "Ahh Narcissa it is good to see you and young Draco again." Cassiopeia greeted standing up from her chair to greet her granddaughter and great grandson. "Hello Grandmother it really has been too long hasn't it." Narcissa greeted in kind bridging the soot off of her and Draco's clothing before moving to hug and peck her Grandmother's cheek.

She watched as Draco said hello before she turned and greeted her favourite cousin and the small boy he was holding in his arms tightly, as the tiny boy had his de himself as much as he could in Sirius's side and neck. If she didn't know any better she would have thought the boy was only three years old with his small stature not a six nearly seven year old boy. "Hello Sirius it's been a while cousin. Don't worry I always knew you were innocent but no one would listen to me, and I've sorted Lucius out for you he says he didn't mean to scare you or Harry he was trying to get you back to the Manor before you were caught, but he understands he went about it the wrong way. Though to warn you cousin he's not happy about the punch and you he's told me to tell you that you should know that the Heir and Lord of Ancient Houses such as Potter, Black and Malfoy are protective from memory charms since birth." Narcissa said with a roll of her eyes, it was obvious she wasn't impressed with them fighting like Muggles in an alley way.

"Now who is this little cutie your holding Sirius?" Narcissa asked smiling kindly at Harry when he turned his head so only one eye was facing her shyly, but as soon as she smiled at him he immediately turned his head to hide back in Sirius's neck. Sirius figuring out what Narcissa was up to smiled at her approvingly. "This is Harry, Cissa, Draco but he's a little shy of new people." Sirius warned her and Draco who was now standing next to his mother looking up at Harry with childish interest. "Harry this is my cousin Narcissa and her son Draco I had told you about wont you say hello?" Sirius asked Harry.

Slowly Harry removed his face from Sirius's neck but he kept his head on Sirius's shoulder. "'Ello." Harry whispered shyly. "Hello Harry," Narcissa started to say but she was interrupted by her son. "Mother your scaring him," Draco chastised. "Hello Harry, if we want to we can play?" Draco asked barely reframing himself from bouncing on his feet as he knew that would scare him. Harry looked from the blonde boy in front of him with wide eyes; someone his own age wanted to play with him too. He was shocked when he found out that Sirius, Cassie, Artie and Pollux wanted to play and read to him but he thought that all children thought he was a freak.

Harry turned and looked at Sirius still with the wide eyed look, sighing as he knew what Harry was thinking he kissed him on the forehead hugging him tightly for a second. "It's alright if you want to play with Draco, Harry as he wants to play with you too and I don't want you to think those things about yourself alright? What your the Dursleys and those at your school did is wrong and you won't be seeing them ever again so you don't need to worry. Do you want to play with him?" Sirius asked he smile and gently set Harry down next to him when he hesitantly nodded his head.

Noticing that now that Harry was on the floor he wasn't going to move from where he stood next to him especially with the right hold he had on his trouser leg. Sirius leaned down and whispered something in Harry's ear, his heart constricted when he saw the bright eyes look on Harry's face instead of the fear that had clung to him since yesterday, oh it was still there but it wasn't as prominent. "Do you want to play with my trains?" Harry asked Draco nervously looking down at the floor. "Okay." Draco agreed smiling happily when Harry's head shot up and beamed at him.

Harry looked up at Sirius and Narcissa checking that was okay, he laughed happily when he got two nods of agreement and started to lead Draco over to his toy box on the far side of the room that contained one of his train sets. "We'll be over here on the sofa, if you need us boys." Sirius called over. He was happy that Harry was happy and had someone to play with his trains with him, he had feeling that the two boys would end up being very close as they grew up and he knew that Draco would end up being very good for Harry and Harry him.


	9. Old Friends and Family reunite Part Two

Chapter Nine, Old Friends and Family reunite Part Two

"Harry can you and Draco come over here for a sec," Sirius called interrupting his giggling. "There's some people I'd like you to meet." Harry and Draco looked up from the train set they'd been playing with for nearly two hours. "Okay." Draco agreed standing up and holding out his hand to Harry who was looking at the four new people in the room with wide frightened eyes. Sirius seeing the problem walked over to the two boys nudging Draco back over to his mother as he knelt down in front of Harry his arms wide open. Not even thinking twice about it Harry rushed into Sirius's arms burying himself into Sirius's chest shaking slightly.

"It's alright Harry they're not going to hurt you I promise. You trust me don't you?" Sirius asked as he rubbed soothing circles on his shaking form that resembled leaf caught in high wind. Instead if answering Harry nodded his head but didn't lift his head. Gathering Harry into his arms Sirius made his way back to his chair Harry snuggled up on his lap. "Harry I want to introduce you to my cousin and Narcissa's second eldest sister Andromeda," Sirius pointed to a woman with dark brown curly hair and soft brown eyes set into a slightly lined face, who sat in between Pollux and another man. The woman smiled kindly at Harry but Harry just stayed burred against Sirius.

"This is her husband Ted and their daughter Nymphadora but she only likes to be called Tonks." Sirius finished pointing to the other man next to Andromeda who had strawberry blonde wavy hair and a slightly round belly, his baby blue eyes sparking at Harry with love and kindness. But it was the young woman in the last armchair next to the sofa with her parents on it that interested Harry. For she was not dressed like anyone he'd ever see before. 

She had bright bubblegum pink spiky hair, a black spiky necklace around her throat and her clothing was mostly black or dark purples. "Wotcher Harry." Tonks smiled waving her clothed hand at him and changing her hair to flash different colours suddenly eliciting a giggle out of him. "Hello." Harry whispered shyly to them before he went back to hiding his face.

"Harry is also like you to meet an old friend of mine and your father's, he's also your second Godfather: Remus John Lupin." Sirius introduced pointing to a rather thin man with sandy blonde hair that was sat in between Arcturus and Cassiopeia looking rather uncomfortable and ashamed of himself. "Hello Harry." The man, Remus said softly to him. Sirius gave Remus a look promising to discuss why he hasn't been there for Harry when little ears weren't around. Harry looked shyly at the man sitting to the right of them he looked at him with one eye and shyly waved at him. He knew he was being rude to Sirius's friend but he was so scared of all these new people, as if sensing how he was feeling Sirius muttered into Harry's ear that it was fine to be scared and that no one was angry with him.

When Harry had calmed down as much as he was going too Sirius shared a look with Narcissa who nodded. "Harry why don't you show Draco your room and play in their while we have a grown up talk in here. I'll come and get you for dinner but if either of you get hungry or thirsty before then I want you to call Kreacher." Sirius told them.

"Okay." Harry mumbled not looking at the new adults in the room as he waited by the door for Draco. He jumped and flinched slightly as he felt someone grab his hand only to calm down slightly when he saw that it was Draco who was smiling brightly at him. Smiling shyly Harry led the way up the stairs to his bedroom, the two of them babbling all the way about what toys they were going to play with.

Once they were sure the two boys were out of earshot Cassiopeia turned to look at her grandson with a stern expression upon her face making her slightly softer appearance look rather sinister. "Sirius I suggest you start explaining to everyone what happened all those years ago and how you ended up with young Harry." Sighing Sirius turned away from his glaring match with Remus running his hands down his face. "I guess your right. The week after Harry's birthday I told James and Lily to use me as a decoy....." He continued to explain all that happened from that moment including how Dumbledore knew about him being innocent and yet doing nothing and letting him rot in that horrid place.

He continued to explain how and why he escaped from Azkaban as he'd felt how scared, hurt and frightened Harry was which only increased as he got older. He'd told them he'd had enough of Harry being abused and escaped Azkaban to rescue his pup as he'd realised that Harry was placed with the Dursleys and he was right. He further went on to explain everything that had happened to Harry up to this point, including how injured and starved Harry was when he first brought him here, and how far along he'd come since then.

There was silence in the room as everyone digested all that Sirius had said. They were appalled at Dumbledore for letting an innocent man rot in that abominable excuse for a prison, but what angered them more was what he'd done and let happen to Harry for they knew Dumbledore knew what the Dursleys were like they were seriously questioning his ability to be around impressionable children at Hogwarts and whether it was safe for the children to be there while he was Headmaster.

"We're so sorry for doubting you Sirius. That medaling old man is going to pay for all that he has some to both you and Harry." Andy swore as she hugged Sirius tight to her. "Grandfather Pollux, would you be able to contact the Black family account manager and see if he could get Sirius a trial and check with the Potter family account manager as well it wouldn't surprise me if Dumbledore sealed Lily and James's will to stop people testifying against his placement of Harry."

Pollux smiled proudly at his granddaughter he knew she was a Black and a Slytherin for something. "I'll get right on that. And why I'm at it I'm going to be disowning your sister Bellatrix. I'm sorry girls but she is dragging the Black family band through the mud by joining up with that lunatic. We may be a Dark family yes but not like that we were more Dark grey than anything before her and your mother girls dragged it through the mud. Sirius tell Harry I'll see him later." Pollux instructed as he left through the Floo.

With Pollux gone the remaining adults ironed out all they needed to do in order to make Sirius's case iron tight even if it meant having Lucius involved and as Sirius's solicitor. They ceased their planning when they heard small feet pounding down the stairs rapidly followed by a voice. "Mother! Sirius! You have to come quickly!" Draco's voice sounded from the flight of stairs sounding panicked. Concerned Sirius and Narcissa ran out of the room to met Draco at the bottom of the stairs Narcissa still managing to look elegant and graceful as the fear took over her. Like everyone in the house she'd come to care for the small raven haired boy and she hoped nothing was seriously wrong with him. 

"What is it Draco?" She asked catching her son as he tripped as he continued to run down the stairs. "It's Harry! We were playing with his stuffed toys and he just stopped and curled up into a ball. I felt his forehead mother, like you do mine, and it was really hot. I wanted to come get you but Harry said no as you were having grown up talk and he said he was fine.

We continued to play but I kept watching him then he just started to be sick. What's wrong with him?" Draco asked nearly in tears over his new friend being ill.  
"It's alright Draco." Sirius assured though his voice shook with worry slightly but thankfully Draco missed it. "I'll go up and get him now." Sirius turned to Narcissa and Andy who was standing behind him. "Andy can you come and check on him and Narcissa can you get...." Sirius took a deep breath letting out through gritted teeth making it sound more like a hiss. He didn't want that man in his house, but this was about Harry and he needed him here to help Andy as they couldn't risk St Mungoes. "Can you get Snape. Please."

Narcissa nodded leading Draco into the drawing room. "Draco I need you to be a good boy while I'm gone getting Uncle Sev, your aunt Andromeda needs his help and his potions to heal Harry so I need you to do everything your grandmother says. I shan't be long." Without waiting for answer she kissed his forehead and left through the Floo. Sirius watched Narcissa go hoping she got back with Snape in time. He felt awful he didn't even know Harry was sick what kind of parent was he that he didn't even notice. "Don't blame yourself Sirius it's not your fault these things can come on at a drop of a hat or it could stem down to the abuse he's suffered, my guess is the latter. 

He's not felt hot to you at all and we all saw him happily playing with Draco when we arrived earlier so you couldn't of known. The best thing we need to do now is check him over and act quickly." Andromeda told him sternly but kindly. Sirius nodded his head but he still couldn't help feeling slightly guilty as he ran up to Harry's room. He just hoped it was nothing too serious.


	10. A New Start

Chapter Ten, A New Start

As Sirius entered his Pup's bedroom he saw the little boy laying on his bed tears running down his face as he curled up into the room. Spotting the sick piles on the carpet Sirius casually waved them away with his wand casting a deep clean to the carpet, the room and everything in it as he made his way over to the bed where is poorly godson sat crying his eyes out. "I-I'm s-sorry Sirius." Harry said through his sobs Sirius pulled Harry on to his lap and held him close as he wiped away the tears. "It's not your fault Harry everyone gets sick, you have nothing to be sorry for." Sirius soothed. "But, I want you to promise me that if you feel worse you will tell me, okay?" He asked firmly but gently. 

Harry nodded his head as he rested it on Sirius's chest. Feeling how hot Harry was from just his head on his chest Sirius conjured a wet flannel and placed it on Harry's forehead in hopes to bring down his fever, casting a charm to see his temperature Sirius immediately grew worried at the readings of 103oc he hoped Narcissa would hurry up with Snape. "It's alright Harry Narcissa has gone to get Draco's uncle and he and Andy will give you some medicine and you'll be better in no time." Sirius soothed when he heard Harry whimper he gently rocked Harry back and forth on his lap to soothe him while they waited. 

Not too long after Andy knocked on the door immediately bidding them entry Sirius gently laid Harry down on his bed but sat next to him holding his hand as Harry refused to let go off him. "He's been sick a couple of times and has a fever at 103oc, it's come down slightly since putting the wet flannel on his head." Sirius informed them though he refused to look up from Harry where he was running his hand through his hair as Harry's eyes drifted shut. "He probably has a stomach bug though I'll do a diagnostic charm to make sure." Andy said softly careful not to wake Harry. "Severus will give Harry a potion to bring down his fever and a potion to soothe his stomach. We've also agreed to give him his injections both Muggle and Wizard in potion form as the Dursleys didn't take him to get his injections." Andy informed Sirius, she'd made a note of this to add to the case against the Dursleys that Arcturus was putting together downstairs with Narcissa and Cassiopeia. 

Severus looked at the tiny little boy in the bed and couldn't believe he believed everything that old coot had told him about Harry. It was obvious upon meeting the boy that he was abused he was far to small and was severely underweight, add to that he flinched if anyone came near him or if he was touched without noticing (from what he'd been told) the boy looked more like four years old then seven and to think he'd be going to Hogwarts in four years time, if he'd continued to stay at the Dursleys and went to Hogwarts they'd eat him alive he had to wonder what Dumbledore was up to and he didn't like what his mind came up with. 

'I'm sorry Lily I've failed you, I've failed to protect your son but ill endeavour to do better from now on.' Severus swore to himself. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he just tuned back into the conversation to hear Andromeda tell him and Black that Harry had a stomach bug and was severely malnourished and would need to take Nutrient potions before every meal for the next month before they did another check on him, he also had several bones that were incorrectly healed and Harry will need to be put into an induced sleep to heal them all. Handing over the sufficient potions to Andromeda (he didn't trust himself or Black not to start fighting as soon as they got near each other), he began sorting through the needed potions Harry would need to take over the course of the week to get up to date on his inoculations. "He'll need to take two potions every morning for the next week to be up to date on all his vaccinations. I would recommend starting them tomorrow as soon as he wakes as he won't wake until tomorrow at the latest once all his bones are healed. I'll leave you to it Andromeda while I go and inform Arcturus what we've found." Severus said dryly feeling more exhausted emotionally than he'd felt in a long time. 

"Thank you Snape." Sirius's hoarse voice stopped him as he made to leave the child's bedroom. "Thank you for coming to care for my Pup, I know after everything James and I put you through you didn't have to do thank you. And I'm sorry for what I did to you in school, James was sorry too he tried to apologise to you countless times, I hope with time you can forgive us and not take it out on Harry he's an innocent and is his own person, he may look like Lily and James and have traits from them in time but he is own person and I know he'll be better person then James and I ever were." Sirius apologised softly feeling ashamed for what he did in school. 

"Thank you Black." Severus said after awhile before he left the room. Andy smiled proudly at her cousin placing a hand on his shoulder before continuing spelling potions into Harry's stomach to heal his bones and bring down his fever and settle his stomach from the bug he'd caught, likely from his lack of immune system. 

"How is he Uncle Sev? How's Harry?" Draco asked worriedly as soon as Severus had stepped foot into the Drawing Room running over to him ignoring his mother's words to stop and let Severus enter the room first. Smiling tightly at his godson he addressed the room at large, sending a specific look at Arcturus who nodded grimly and picked up his Quill and ink pot poising it over the long parchment in his lap. "Young Mr Potter has a stomach bug and fever, he likely caught it from his lack of immune system he's been given potions to rectify that and bring down his fever. 

Upon casting a diagnostic charm we discovered that he is severally malnourished, has several incorrectly healed bones and hasn't received any vaccinations Muggle or Magical since his parents past, he's lucky he hasn't caught any diseases. He's been given potions for the vaccinations to start tomorrow for a week which will cover all vaccinations and nutrient potions for a month; after a month either I or Andromeda will check on him again to see if needs another dose. Andromeda is healing his bones as we speak and has put Harry in an induced sleep which he will want from tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence as everyone digested the horrible news. It was worse then they feared; they knew that Harry was severely abused mentally, emotionally and physically as Sirius had healed his wounds and scars on the night that they'd returned here. It was just more to add the case against the Dursleys and Dumbledore and they couldn't wait to both away for good. Clearing her throat and wiping the tears from her eyes Cassiopeia stood from the sofa as went to show Severus out opening up the floo for him. "Thank you Severus Snape for everything if you need anything just let Pollux, Arcturus or I know. I hope I can count on you in court to give a medical statement against the Dursleys and Dumbledore." Cassiopeia stated.  
"Of course." Severus said inclining his head in agreement Petunia and her husband will pay dearly for what they've done to Lily's son and they'll pay dearly. It couldn't wait until they were in prison and Dumbledore was in Azkaban stripped of all his titles, oh he'd make sure of it. He'd make sure neither of them would see the light of day again, he'd make sure no one harmed Lily's son ever again. 

Bidding farewell to everyone in the room Severus stepped into the fireplace calling out Prince Manor and disappeared in a whirl of emerald green flames. "I'll get s copy sent to the Goblins and take a copy to Madame Bones and get a trial started for Sirius." Arcturus said gruffly as he too disappeared in the emerald green flames. The rest of the Black family and Remus, however sat in silence each with a thought of his anyone could harm a sweet little boy like Harry and swore no one would ever dare hurt one of their own again. Draco who sat on his mother's lap tearfully made a promise to himself that he'd hold until the end of his days; no one was going to hurt his little Harry if he had a say in it.


End file.
